Neptune's Harem
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: After a little dispute with the other goddesses, Histoire orders Neptune do something for her nation for once. Neptune and her little sister go on a simple monster-slaying quest, but they didn't, in their pretty much immortal lives, expect to find something of great value.
1. CH 1: Share Crystal Found

**AN: I really like the positive feedback from the other story and I don't think I'll be able to replicate it into this one but I'll try my best.**

* * *

Neptune blocked Vert's attack and pushed her away, she swung her weapon at her before she ducked under Noire's attack and she slashed at her. Blanc swung her hammer down before Neptune could escape; she tried to block Vert's attack but was too late. Vert smirked when suddenly Neptune kicked her in the stomach and she jumped back away from her. Neptune looked behind her as Noire swung her weapon at her making her fly into Vert which she took the opportunity to attack her also. Vert hit Neptune which also made her fly to Blanc and she swung her hammer again. The attacks from the other three made Neptune fly off of the floating island and her transformation suddenly ended.

She rubbed her head a bit before looking at the floating island that was moving farther, and farther away. "Did you really have to team up on me again?!" Neptune yelled out.

"Sorry, Neptune! It's nothing personal!" Noire yelled back, she blocked Vert's attack before she went back to the fight.

Neptune pouted before she looked at the fast approaching ground and she tried to go in HDD form but couldn't change back. "Ah! Stupid HDD! Why don't you work when I need you?!"

Nepgear flew towards the floating island in front of her after she heard that the four goddesses went to have a little fight. Nepgear flew a little faster when she started to worry about her older sister and she noticed something falling from the floating island. She looked at it as best she can since it was moving fast; she noticed a familiar outfit and she quickly flew towards it as fast as she can.

"Well, this feels familiar... I hope I don't lose my memory again." Neptune felt herself stop and she wonders if she hit the ground already, but she felt something soft, and it also wrapped around.

She looked at her to see her little sister stopped her from face-planting into the ground again. "Nepgear?! I'm glad you came along, I might've lost my memory again."

"Neptune! You might have had something worse than memory loss!"

"I guess being injured is a little bit worse." Nepgear carried her older sister back to Planeptune. Neptune watched as the other Goddesses fought each other.

* * *

 _ **Planeptune Basilicom**_

Nepgear lowered Neptune on her bed and she pressed a button that made the room darker. "Alright, try to get some rest." Neptune wanted to do something but she felt too tired to do anything so she lowers her head on the soft pillow. She slowly closed her eyes and after a while, she suddenly heard someone else crawl into the bed. She opened her eyes, which were adjusting to the darkness and she noticed a familiar purple haired Goddess sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Plutie!?" Neptune closed her mouth shut when she heard her start to move, she laid back down and hoped she didn't disturb Plutia. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her and she looked at the sleeping Goddess. She tried her best not to wake her up and also tried to sleep.

Neptune woke up with Plutia in her arms and she moved her arms off of her to get up. Neptune stretched before she left she quietly nudged Plutia awake. "Plutie, wakey wakey, it's time to get up." She heard the Goddess start to wake up slowly, Plutia rubbed her eyes tiredly and she smiled at Neptune.

Neptune opened the door and the light shined brightly on them, their eyes slowly adjust to the light and they noticed three other people sitting with Nepgear.

"Ah, Neptune! You're alright!" Vert said.

"We hoped we didn't make you lose your memory again," Blanc said.

"Yeah, we were worried about you." Noire placed her cup down.

"Aw, I do feel little ouchy from before, why don't you give me a little kiss to make me feel better?" Neptune jokingly said while she tapped on her cheek to make it look like she was serious.

"Wha-What?! No! I won't do that!" Noire blushed furiously.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm only joking-" Neptune stopped when she felt someone else lips touch her cheek, she looked at Plutia who was smiling at her.

"Pl-Plutia?! Why did you do that?" Noire said.

"Huh?" Plutia tilted her head in confusion. "But Neppy said she was hurt."

"Aw, thanks for worrying about me, Plutie! But I was joking around." Neptune said.

"Oooooh!" Plutia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anyway, you seem fine. We only come to check to see if you were alright." Noire said as she stood up from her seat and made her way towards the exit along with the other two goddesses.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Neptune and Nepgear played each other in some fighting game Neptune bought a few days ago. Plutia watched as she sewing one of her dolls she was making and Neptune slumped over after Nepgear beaten her. "AH! You may have beaten me, but I'll come back stronger!" Neptune declared.

"Neptune, don't you think you should be working?" Nepgear said with worry about her sister and the state of Planeptune.

"No! I'm not stopping until I beat you!" Nepgear sighed a little before she drew her attention back to the game.

Plutia finished her work and she smiled brightly. "I finished!"

Plutia's excitement broke Neptune's concentration and she looked at Plutia wondering what she was so excited about. Nepgear looked at her sister before she quickly beaten her sister again and Neptune looked at the screen with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Agh! Why Nep-Jr!? Why would you do such a sneaky underhanded move?!" Neptune slumped over again before she remembered Plutia's excitement.

"What did you finish?" Neptune asked.

"Here..." Plutia handed over the doll she was made with a smile, Neptune grabbed the doll and realized it was a doll of Nepgear.

"Wow! Look Nep-Jr!" Neptune showed her little sister the adorable doll.

"Oh! It looks so cute!" Nepgear started to hug the doll.

Histoire entered the room looking for the CPU of this nation, she noticed Neptune standing over Nepgear who was still hugging the doll. "Neptune!" Histoire called out.

"Sup, Histy! Is something the matter?"

"Yes, there is something wrong. It's been three weeks since you did anything for your country!"

"Really? It felt like a couple days ago since I did something."

"You need to do something for this nation! Our shares are at an all-time low!" Histoire pulled out a graph showing the depletion of shares.

"Where do you keep those graphs?"

"Never mind that! You need to start doing something."

"Oh, fine! As long as it's not paperwork."

"I had a feeling you would say that. I do have a quest that involves killing monsters in a cave located in the Virtua Forest."

"Sounds easy enough," Neptune said as she walked towards the exit.

"I would like it if you go with her, Nepgear," Histoire said.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, I would like if you keep her on the right track and not goof off."

"Alright, I'll do it!" Nepgear said as she placed the doll down and quickly made her towards the exit to catch up with her sister.

* * *

 _ **Virtua Forest**_

Neptune and Nepgear slowly made their way towards their destination. Neptune looked at her younger sister and noticed she looked happier than usual. "By the way, Nepgear. You seem happier than usual, what's up?"

"What? Oh, um... I-It's n-nothing!" Nepgear said nervously.

"You sure? You always seem to be extra happy whenever we're just by ourselves. It's almost like you- Ah!" Neptune tripped over a rock and rolled down a hill. Nepgear sighed with relief a bit before realizing the situation of her sister.

"Neptune! Are you okay?" Nepgear called out.

"I'm okay! Oh, I found the cave!" Neptune yelled.

Nepgear rushed over to her sister and she sighed with relief once she found no injuries. They both walked into the dark cave but it was rather empty, but as they continued they slowly started to hear noises. Neptune was the first one to spot one of the monsters, she lifted up her hand and a sword appears in her hand. She quickly pulls it out of its sheath and ran towards them. Nepgear quickly realized what made Neptune run and she made her sword appear. Neptune and Nepgear killed any monster they seen without any effort, each swing leads to them dying in one hit. "There's nothing like killing monsters in one hit!" Neptune said.

"Eek!" Neptune stopped what she was doing and turned towards Nepgear wondering what was going on. Neptune noticed Nepgear was in her HDD form and she turned the corner to notice a mass horde of enemies.

"Oh... so that's what made you scream." A light flowed around Neptune and she changed into her HDD form. Neptune raised her blade and looked at her little sister.

"Come! Let's finish this quickly, Nepgear!" Nepgear nodded as she aimed her sword at the large horde of monsters. Nepgear fired a few rounds into the horde taking out a good chunk of them. Neptune flew at them and she swung her sword at them killing quite a few of them. They both already killed most of the horde which would've been troublesome if they were in their human forms. Neptune noticed the last one was against a wall she lifts up her sword before charging at it. The monster jumped out of the way and Neptune destroyed the wall behind it. Nepgear fired at it before it could do anything.

Neptune deactivated her HDD form and she jumped with joy after defeating all the monsters. Nepgear changed back and walked to Neptune. "Huh?"

"What's up, Nep-Jr?" Neptune asked.

"Look behind you, doesn't that look a little familiar?" Neptune turned around towards the destroyed wall and she spotted a very faint glow coming from inside. She jumped over the rocks and made her way towards the strange glowing object.

"Oh! It looks like our Share thing back in the Basilicom!" Neptune reached for it and grabbed it, but the moment she touched it something strange started to happen. Neptune and Nepgear covered her eyes as it started to glow noticeably brighter.

"Uhm... should we take it back?" Nepgear asked.

"Uh, might as well."

* * *

 _ **Planeptune Basilicom**_

"Histy! I'm back!" Neptune said eager to get back her gaming.

"Welcome back, Neptune. I trust the quest was a success?"

"Yep! As successful as it can be!"

"Good!" Histoire said with relief.

"Oh! I brought back a gift!" Neptune said as she almost forgot about it. She dug into her pockets looking for the object.

"Ah! Here it is!" Neptune showed the Share Crystal to Histoire and she gasped after realizing what it was.

"N-Neptune... is that what I think it is?"

"I think it is."

"Then... Then this is a Share Crystal!? I didn't think one existed outside of a Basilicom."

"When we found it, it looked like it was going to go out and shatter on the ground," Nepgear said.

"Well, should we pop this sucker where we keep our Share thingy," Neptune said as she didn't wait for an answer and took off.

"Neptune! Wait!" Histoire tried to stop Neptune but was too late. "Ugh... let's go."

Neptune opened the door and walked towards her Share Crystal. She looked at the crystal in her hands started to glow a little brighter. "I'm sure this is a good idea." Neptune held her hand above her Share Crystal and let go of the one in her hands. It started giving off waves of energy like the other crystal and she felt herself get a little stronger.

"Wow! Man, I feel great!" Neptune said as Nepgear and Histoire entered the room.

"Neptune! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Why? Nothing bad is happening and I'm feeling great!" Neptune said, feeling more energetic than ever

"She's right, nothing bad is happening and I do feel pretty good," Nepgear said, feeling the same effect Neptune's having.

"Fine! As long as nothing bad happens, we'll keep it next to the other share crystal.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoy it and if there's any tips or advice you can give me so I can make this more enjoyable for you, I'll greatly appreciate it.**


	2. CH 2: Unusual News

**AN: This is a short little chapter, you know, nothing big happens and I mean that nothing gonna happen this chapter.**

* * *

Histoire opened the door to see Neptune once again gaming instead of doing her CPU duties. But she didn't care about that, she had more important things on her mind right now. "And... Go!" Neptune yelled out as she tried to get through to the next level.

"Neptune, may I speak to you?" Neptune quickly paused her game and looked at Histoire.

"Sure. What's up, Histy?"

"I would like to talk about our shares."

"Aw, man! Are you gonna make me do something again? I know it's been a week since last time I did something."

"No, nothing like that."

"Oh, good." Neptune sighed with relief.

"This is about that Share Crystal you found."

"What about it?"

"Well, I should begin with our Shares. Usually, if a nation's CPU doesn't do anything for the people, they start to lose faith in their Goddess and the Shares start to deplete."

"Yeah, even I know that."

"Well, I've been monitoring our shares since then and... well, look at this." Histoire pulled out a graph on their current amount of shares and she looked at it confused since it showed a line going straight across the graph.

"As you can see, Neptune, our Shares are very low, but they haven't gone down that much since you found it. It's almost like they're giving each other energy to sustain one another."

"Cool! That means I don't have to do anything!" Neptune started to get excited as she thought about how much she could with so much free time.

"No!" Histoire said. "Our Shares may be depleting at a very slow rate, but it's still very low. You need to back out there!" Histoire pointed towards the door, telling her to leave and do some work.

"Aw, man..." Neptune pouted, not wanting to do anything right now. "Wait a minute!" Neptune said an idea popped into her head.

"What is it, Neptune?" Histoire asked. She has never seen the gears in Neptune's head start turning.

"Our shares haven't gone down that much, right?"

"Yes? Why do you ask?"

"I'm gonna do a bunch of quests until I can't move! So I don't have to do any work for a long time!" Neptune declared as she rushed towards the exit.

"Wait! Neptune!" Histoire tried to stop her but by the time she could try Neptune was already out of the door. "Nepgear, could you go watch her? I'm glad she's finally doing something for her country, even though it is for a stupid reason."

"Y-Yes. I'll go!" Nepgear said as she rushed after her sister.

* * *

 _ **A few Days Later**_

Histoire looked out the window watching as the clouds slowly blew by, enjoying the peacefulness. But just like everything else, all good things must come to an end. She heard the door open behind her and she turned around to see Nepgear carrying her sister on her back. Histoire started to worry as she floated over to the CPU. "So... much... running and... transforming... need... rest..." Neptune muttered weakly.

"Yes, yes, Neptune. We're almost in your room."

"Yaaay..." Neptune tried to cheer but was too tired to do so.

"Jeez, Neptune. I tried to tell you not to overwork yourself." Histoire said.

"Hey... at least our Shares went up... right?"

"Yes. By quite a lot actually."

"See. It wasn't so bad." Neptune said as Nepgear carried her to her room.

"H-Hey, I advise you be quiet in there."

"Why?" Nepgear stopped.

"Lately, Plutia has taken quite a liking to sleeping on Neptune's bed."

"Really?"

"Yes, she usually tells me 'Because it's comfortable'. She also muttered something, but I couldn't make it out."

"Neptune? Did you hear that?" Nepgear noticed she was out of it already. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about her making noise now."

Nepgear pushed the door open quietly as she made her way towards Neptune's bed. She gently placed her down older sister and covered her up. She looked around wondering if Plutia was really in here. She couldn't find her and the darkness of the room wasn't helping. She gave up her little search and left Neptune so she could rest. As soon as the door closed the blanket started to rustle, Plutia pushed the blanket that covered her completely. "Hmm?" Plutia rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked around.

She was about to lay back down but she stopped when she noticed someone right next to her. "Huh? Oooh!" Plutia realized who it was and she started to get a little excited. She wrapped her arms around Neptune and smiled happily. "Neppy! You're back! It was soooo boring without you here." Plutia noticed a small smile form on Neptune's lips.

Neptune came out of her room after feeling refreshed. She stretched as Nepgear and Histoire noticed her. "Neptune! How are you doing?" Nepgear asked, hoping she's doing okay.

"I feel great! I don't know why it felt good, but that nap was one of the best I've ever had!"

"Great! As long as you feel good."

"Neptune!" Everyone heard a very familiar voice yell out a name she usually yells out. Noire landed on the balcony of the Basilicom.

"What's up, Noire? Why are you all angry and stuff?"

"What's this I hear about Planeptune getting a ton of shares?"

"Oh, that! I just worked myself to the bone to get those shares."

"Yes, I heard you ran around Planeptune for the past few days without rest." Noire tried to keep the concern out of her voice to avoid Neptune's teasing

"Oh?" Neptune walked over the CPU mischievously. "Were you worried about me?"

"N-N-No! I wasn't worried about you or anything!" Noire looked away slightly embarrassed Neptune figured it out of her objective.

 _'Oh, that classic tsundere line.'_ Neptune thought. "That's my tsundere goddess," Neptune said while she wrapped her arms around the goddess who was blushing a little from the contact.

"S-Stop calling me that!" Noire demanded. "and let go of me!" Noire tried to push the small Goddess off of her.

"Come on! Just admit you were worried about me."

"I was not worried about you!" Noire was finally able to make Neptune let go of her. "Hmph, I'm leaving."

"What?! Already? C'mon, let's hang out." Neptune tried to convince Noire, but she was already out of the door and on her way back to her nation. "Aw, man!" Neptune was slightly disappointed she wasn't able to convince Noire to stay.

Neptune sighed. "Anyway, where's Plutie?"

"She told me she has to go back for now," Histoire answered.

"Aw, I won't be able to see her for awhile." Neptune was a little sad, she wanted to hang out with her more.

"Don't worry, Neptune. You still got everyone else." Nepgear tried to cheer up her older sister.

"Yeah, you're right." Neptune started to get a little more cheerful and happy. "I'm going to check on my hard work."

"What do you mean?" Nepgear wondered what she was talking.

"I'm gonna check on the shares, duh."

"Oh! I'll come too." Nepgear said as she rushed over to her sister's side.


	3. CH 3: Harem Starts! The Tsundere Goddess

**AN: Oh!? What the hell is this?! Another update after like 6 months! Some black magic must be at work here. Okay, enough of that. There's a reason why this took so long. I may or may not have tried to do something, but ended up fucking it up, and now whatever I had planned for this chapter is now lost to the darkest part of my mind.**

* * *

Nepgear noticed Neptune was clearly more cheerful and proud. She may be lazy not really wanting to do work, but when she eventually did work for her nation, she couldn't help but be proud. It was one of the things Nepgear admired about her sister.

Neptune didn't notice Nepgear staring at her as she reached to open the door. When she opened the door they were both met with a blinding light. "Whoa! Somebody turn the lights off!" Neptune said as she shielded her eyes.

"Is that our shares?" Nepgear doing the same.

"Well, duh! I mean, what else is it supposed to be?" Neptune said. "I hope we don't cause a war between the other nations because of this."

"What?! N-No! The other CPUs won't attack us because of this!"

"I'm only joking. We're all friends, they won't do something like that."

"Neptune makes a fair point," Histoire said as she entered the room. "We may be on good terms with the other Goddesses, but we're still competing with each other over Shares, and there's no telling what they would do if they found out we virtually have an unlimited amount of shares."

"So, what should I do?"

"I would refrain from telling them for the time being, but if you wait too long, what you said about war breaking out might happen."

"So, I should tell them when the time is right?"

"That's right."

"I dunno... Maybe I should tell them right away, at least they won't get mistrustful on me because I didn't tell them about it."

"That may be a wise decision. I'll leave the decision up to you. I won't stop you if you decide to reveal this information."

"Roger that!" Neptune gave a small salute.

"As much as I don't want to say this, but, Neptune, please don't work for now. We don't want our shares to get too high unless you want the other goddesses to get suspicious."

"Man, I never would've thought I would get permission from Histy to do nothing."

"I never thought I would say that too."

"So what should we do now, Neptune?" Nepgear asked.

"Since we have free time now. Let's get our game on!"

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Neptune threw her controller down in frustration. "Bah! How are you so good at this?! I only bought this game a few days ago!"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to get dinner started."

"Okay."

Neptune lazily laid around checking random websites while she waited for dinner to be done. She was pretty bored until she read a certain line that interested her. "Hmm... "Every good main character deserves a good harem"...Whoever this makes a fair point. I, the main character of main characters, obviously need one too." Neptune sat up. "But, what type of harem should it be? Normal harems are kinda cliché, and the only guys are either a robot, NPCs, or old dudes."

Neptune pondered her choices. "Alright, lady harem it is! Plus it is kinda unique."

"Neptune!" Nepgear called out and found her sister in deep thought which was kinda weird. "Neptune, is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh! No, nothing's wrong. I just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"Oh, well, dinner's ready."

"Sweet! Let's get to eating!"

"Alright."

While Nepgear and Neptune made their way over to the dining area. Neptune started to think of possible candidates. _'Hmm... who should I try to get first? Well, you always gotta have tsundere in a harem. That means I'm gonna go see the biggest tsundere I know.'_

* * *

 _ **Lastation**_

First thing in the morning, or more like the afternoon, Neptune made her way over to Lastation. _'How should I approach this? Should I just straight ask her to join or try to charm her?'_ Neptune arrived at the Lastation's Basilicom and she wondered in waving at the guards she passed. Neptune didn't have to go far as she spotted Noire heading her way. It looked like she was about to go somewhere.

"Neptune? What are you doing here?" Noire said as she noticed Neptune.

"I came here to see you~!"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope. Histy gave me some time off."

"I don't believe that."

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first too. But she did say that."

"Whatever, what did you need here, anyway?"

"I'm here because I want to start a harem."

"A harem? What for? And what does it have to do with me?"

"Well to keep it short. I want you to be apart of it."

"W-What?!" Noire felt herself blush a little. Out of all the things Neptune has ever said to her, she never expected her to start a harem, let alone let her being a part of it. "What makes you think I would want to be a part of your stupid harem?"

"Because everyone knows how madly in love you are with me."

"Wha-!? What gave you that idea?!" Noire couldn't believe she figured it out. Was it really that obvious?

"Well, you're always acting all tsundere-"

"I am not!" Noire interrupted Neptune with the blush on her face that's more visible than before.

"See. That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"So... are you gonna join?"

"N-No!"

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I got better things to do than be a part of some stupid harem." Noire huffed as turned away from Neptune.

 _'Hmm... she's resisting, but if maybe if I turn on my charm she'll come around.'_

Neptune walked over to Noire, and Noire let out a yelp as she felt Neptune wrapped her arms around her. "Come on, Noire~ Won't you join~?"

Neptune watched as Noire froze up. _'I wonder if I should go HDD, maybe she'll fall for my charm and agree to join-'_

"...out."

"Hm? You say something Noire?"

"I said, get out!"

"Whoa!" Neptune shouted as she forcibly shoved out of the Basilicom. "Jeez, you didn't have to throw me out!"

Noire returned to her work, but couldn't focus on it. "If I didn't do that, I definitely would've agreed to join."

Neptune let out a sigh as her plan didn't work out quite as she planned. "Man, I didn't expect Noire to resist. What should I do now? I need to come up with a plan."

"Hey! It's little me!"

"Huh?" Neptune turned around to see her older self. "It's big me!"

"Yo, what's up? You seem a little down for some reason."

"Yeah, I tried to do something, but I ended up failing."

"What did you fail at?"

"I'm trying to start a harem, and I thought Noire would join, but she rejected me which is kinda surprising."

"A harem? Why did you want to start a harem?"

"I read something on some random website. It said, "Every great main character deserves a great harem" and that gave me the idea to start one."

"Oh... mind if I join?"

"Sure... wait, what?! Uh... why?"

"It's what you said before, about the harem thing. I totally understand. Plus it sounds like fun."

"Uh, cool! That's great! I got the first one to join!" Neptune smiled, but it disappeared as a thought popped into her mind. "Wait, is it a bit narcissistic of me to add myself to my own harem?"

"Probably, but who cares."

"Yeah, you're right."

"What's next? Who else are you gonna try to get?"

"I was trying to get Noire, but that failed. Plus if I didn't go for her, a certain unofficial fan club would probably kill me, at least some of them would try."

"Well, that would explain why you're at this place. What are you going to do now?"

"Hmm, she was able to resist me, but if one of me failed, maybe two of me won't."

"What?"

"Noire won't be able to resist us if we both try to convince her together, it should work."

"Alright, but maybe we should do that later."

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking maybe should go on a date or something. It's kinda weird just to join, but nothing happens."

"You're right. We should do that. I guess I'll try to get Noire some other time."

"Let's go then!" Older Neptune grabbed onto Neptune's arm and dragged her way to someplace I haven't thought of yet.


End file.
